The present invention pertains generally to miniature self-contained lights having a battery and switch component.
The use of miniature lights or lamps for various purposes is hindered by the fact that the inclusion of a switch component renders the light unit of objectionable size, weight and complexity. Attempts to install miniature lamps on articles for decorative and/or safety purposes is accordingly restricted to articles of size wherein added weight is of no significance. The use of known lighting devices for installation on kites, miniature aircraft, jewelry, clothing, toys and various small articles for special effects is accordingly limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,846 discloses a LED having a pair of leads secured to a housing for a disk or button shaped battery. The battery tips into and out of contact with the leads by fingertip pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,409 discloses a case in which a disk battery is slidably mounted for travel toward and away from a contact in circuit with a case mounted light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,261 discloses a light for a charm bracelet including an LED carried by a finger actuated movable cap on a battery housing with LED leads extending through the movable cap and then into a battery case for sliding contact with opposite sides of a disk shaped battery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,504 discloses an earring wherein an irregularly shaped lead for an LED engages one side of a battery while the end of a second lead contacts a remaining side of battery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,161 discloses multiple diodes for adorning the hair with a switch provided by a threaded shaft which closes a light circuit upon being rotated into a battery housing provided with contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,525 discloses an earring diode having one lead permanently attached to a disk battery with the remaining lead contactable with the negative side of the battery. An insulative plate constitutes a switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,384 discloses an earring including a miniature battery and lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,041 discloses a tie clasp which includes a lamp powered by a movable disk battery having off and on positions.